


The infamous flavor of the forbbiden fruit

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea that @swanfckngqueen gave me. After the first time that Emma and Regina have sex... what could be the first rational thought of the sheriff?</p>
<p>"So this is how the forbidden fruit tastes like"-said the sheriff, this time her voice echoing in mirth and sexual innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The infamous flavor of the forbbiden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! I was in twitter and @swanfckngqueen asked for a fic in when Emma, after having sex with Regina, says the famous quote about the forbidden fruit. I am not an English speaker (I’m Spanish) but I thought that I could try to write it because I think that these two need more sexy times in fics (also in the show but who knows when that is going to happen) Is my first fic submitted here, I’m in fanfiction.net though, so I hope that I have write all the warnings right too ^^’’

A moan echoed in the dark room, bringing the electricity of the place to a point in which it could almost be tasted. The magic in the room, invoked only from that guttural voice, sparked and receded only to be awoken a couple of seconds later by another voice.

This time not only a moan but a name could be heard, the name of the evil queen, the name of the person that in another time and world was dreaded and hated: Regina.  
A blonde mane could be seen in the bed of the dark room and, after a couple of moments, two green orbs opened with soft lips still holding that short, sharp and beautiful name. A laugh escaped from another lips, this time chocolate eyes opening with mirth, those full lips hidden between the legs of the Savior, Emma Swan.

\- Well dear- the voice muffled but impossibly sweet and laced with irony and lust- I can see that you have a very impressive lungs indeed, albeit you still have to prove to me in a different way how much you can take- the last words almost whispered in the flesh of the sheriff that had to inhale and exhale before answering.

\- Regina, I will prove you every time that…

\- That what? - Interrupted the fallen Queen- that you could give me a better orgasm that I had only just given you?

Emma detangled her body from the one of the former mayor of Storybrook and nodded. 

\- You don’t know what I am capable of madame Mayor- said quoting herself two years prior thiat moment. Regina had to remember herself to not lick her lips in desire for that hidden promise.

\- Then show me dear.

Emma flipped over her body and started kissing all the curves that the chocolate-eyed woman had, with a hum she indulged herself and licked between the breasts of the former Queen, smirking a little when she heard a quiet moan.

\- I’m going to taste the apple of the Evil Queen- she chanted, lowering her body a couple of inches.

\- Oh, shut up- was the reply. Since Regina admitted that she had referred to the apple that had been the trap from Emma and the key for the end of the first curse as the “forbidden fruit” of the ex-Mayor, Emma had started to mock the brunette almost every day taking advantage of the friendship that the mayor and her had started to develop after the whole Pan Operation.

“That is the reason that we are here after all, because she knows how to get on my nerves”- thought the ex-ruler between moans: Emma had finally reached the infamous “fruit”.

It didn’t took much to the Evil Queen to come undone, the orgasm was quick and powerful but that only fueled the lust that the brunette felt from that dammed woman (albeit if she needed to be sincere it wasn’t only lust what she felt from the green-eyed woman). She was on the point to ask from more when the soft voice of Emma could be heard:

\- So this is how the forbidden fruit tastes like-said the sheriff, this time her voice echoing in mirth and sexual innuendo.

Regina groaned, that woman was going to be the death of her.


End file.
